


Sink Out

by yalltookmyusernameideas



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Sad Remus, Sympathetic Remus, no happy ending, the boy needs a hug, unsympathetic Deceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 20:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yalltookmyusernameideas/pseuds/yalltookmyusernameideas
Summary: Remus dreaded sinking out.





	Sink Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahah ummm... oof

Remus dreaded sinking out. Thomas didn’t need to know that, though. Thomas, or the others. They only needed to know that he was there. The only needed that little bit of fear. Of course, thanks to Logan it might not be enough.

But regardless, Remus sunk out, keeping his composure until he was back in the dark scape. He was on high alert then.

“Oh, Remus. _Tsk_, _tsk_, _tsk_.”

Remus nearly jumped out of his skin, but settled for freezing in place. He had long since learned not to run.

Remus felt two strong hands grab him and spin him around, another two forcing him to his knees, and still another forcing his chin up, giving him no other option than to meet his assailant’s gaze.

The sixth and final hand rested beneath Deceit’s chin.

“Remus,” Deceit began, disappointed. “We spoke earlier about the terms of your release. You’ve violated those terms.”

If Remus didn’t know better, he’d think the snake sounded sad, remorseful. He knew by now, though, that Deceit enjoyed every minute of this. He enjoyed striking terror into the other Dark Sides.

Still, Remus felt he ought to defend himself. “I- I did my best!” He cried. “Had Logan minded his own business, it would’ve worked! I would’ve done it!” Remus desperately pleaded.

“But you didn’t.” Deceit countered harshly. “And you know what happens when you fail.” Deceit warned.

Remus’s eyes widened. “N-no! I can do better! Please! Let me try again! I’ll do better next time! I promise!”

Deceit sighed. “Oh Remus. If I only actually _cared_.” He growled, voice dripping with malice.

“Whu- what?” Remus stuttered, eyes wide.

“If I only actually _cared_. Really, if _anyone_ actually cared!” Deceit elaborated.

Remus felt tears build up in his eyes as Deceit dragged him further into the dark scape.

“You- you said you’d keep lying! You said you’d tell me the pretty lies!” Remus protested. Yeah, he knew it was bad, unhealthy, but any affection, any semblance of care, even made up care, even lies, were better than none.

“The pretty lies are for people who _do their job_.” Deceit spat. “You failed. You don’t _get_ the pretty lies. You didn’t _earn_ them.”

By now Deceit has reached his destination. He slammed open the door and threw Remus back inside his cell.

“No! Wait! Please! Just one! Just one, please!” Remus begged. He knew it wasn’t true. He knew it was a lie. But he still wanted to be told he was cared for. He was loved.

“No.” Deceit affirmed. “No. Because, Remus, Thomas is trying to be more honest with himself. And the honest truth is _no one cares. No one loves you_.”

And with that, Deceit slammed the door shut, drowning out the soft _click_ of the lock. Deceit barely stood outside the door a moment, before leaving Remus to sob himself into a fitful sleep.

Remus looked up at the door, small lines of light shining through the cracks. He knew Deceit was gone, and he knew that he wouldn’t be listened to. Still, he had to try.

“Please, tell me my brother loves me.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is not r*mrom. I will never write or post any fics of that genre. I'd appreciate if anyone who chose to read it that way would kindly not mention it. 
> 
> That said, Thank you for reading! Other feedback is appreciated! <3 
> 
> I like interacting in the comments, but if you'd rather I admire yours from afar, add a (whisper) and I'll leave it be :)


End file.
